Random Rules!
by RosexNightforever
Summary: Of random shows! Rated T incase I get mad *smiles innocent*
1. 1-12

1) No freaking out when the guy on the TV says 'Harmony and Melody'

Me: Well it's not my problem if it has two of my OCs' names is it Austin?!

Austin: *coughs* Yes *coughs*

2) No pretending to be random animals without Creature Power Suits Martin!

Martin: But-

Me: No buts MK!

Martin: *mumbles and hits me with a stuff animal*

Me: Bolt! *picks him up and rubs the dirt off his lighting bolt*

3) 'You Had Me Hello' by Olivia Holt is banned forever!

Me: NO!

Sofia: YES!

4) Lucky can not punch Kaz when he gets annoying.

Lucky: WHY?!

Kaz: Yes!

5) No making BTR stories that Logan adopts Fluffy Emily!

Me: You suck, Rose!

Rose: Well, Fluffy is your pet, you have to take care of her like I take care of Thunder!

Me: Thunder?

Rose: Rule 12!

5) Midnight, Trouble, and Racing aren't allowed to flirt with my girl OC's and other girls! Including Emily!

Me: Yea Trouble!

Trouble: The other guys do it!

Other 2 guys: Hey!

6) 'Worldwide' by Big Time Rush is forever banned.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everybody but me and BTR: YES!

Melody and Chase: You sing it too much!

Me *in the middle of sobs*: No I don't!

7) If using her bionics,, Ruby can't abuse anyone!

Ruby: Fishsticks!

Everybody else: YAY!

Ruby: *hisses*

8) If Midnight is stargazing, don't EVER take away his telescope or other products!

Magic: Pony armor!

Midnight: Thanks Rose! I owe you big time!

Me: Rush!

Everybody else but BTR: Shut up!

9) Adam isn't allowed to do anything unsupervised!

Me: Self explanatory!

10) Nobody gets between Zoe and her beret!

Zoe: Unless you feel like getting killed!

11) Leo isn't allowed to force Janelle to hang with him!

Leo: You suck Emily!

12) Rose's pet chinchilla, Thunder, can't be supervised by Magic's pet sugar glider, Lighting.

Rose: Agreed!

Thunder: *squeaks*

Magic: Lightning and I also agree! Don't we boy?!

Lightning: *squeaks*

Rose: Here boy! Sweet, is so going to kill me for this!

Thunder: *jumps on her back*


	2. 13-24

13) Midnight isn't allowed to put Bolt on any of the mares' pillows to scare them!

Midnight: Well, one when a villain comes to sleep in our beds, don't come crying to me and Bolt! *picks up Bolt*

Magic: Lightning hates finding your mouse in his spot on my pillow!

*Midnight and Magic argue*

14) Thunder, Lightning and Bolt aren't allowed to prank Tank.

Thunder: *squeaking*

Lightning: *squeaking*

Bolt: *squeaking*

Tank: *smiles*

15) Tank isn't allowed to prank Bolt, Thunder and Lightning!

Thunder, Lightning and Bolt: *squeaking happily*

Tank: *whimpers*

16) Melody and Chase aren't allowed to eat PB (peanut butter)

Chase: Why?

Melody: But, I love peanut butter!

Zoe: Chase can't have it because he is allergic! Melody can't have it because dogs and peanut butter don't mix!

Russell: Melody, go watch The Fox and the Hound 2 to understand, why dogs and peanut butter don't mix.

Melody: *runs off to watch the movie*

17) No Pennussell!

Me: YAY!

18) One Direction in forever banned!

Everybody in my world: YAY NO 1D!

Me: It sucks!

Melody: Big Time Rush is better in my opinion!

Everybody else: Yea!

19) Nobody is allowed to make Kendall Knight/Schmidt into his 'bad boy' mode!

Gustavo: Last time we did, he went to the bathroom in my draws!

Kendall: I told you, bad boys go where they want!

20) NEVER EVER, touch my animal posters!

Me: Prepare to die if you do!

-flashback-

(full-grown) Mistletoe: *comes in and sees posters and that I'm working on Future of Kena*

Me: * singing* HEY HEY EVERYBODY, WE'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!

Mistletoe: *touches lion cub poster*

Me: *looks up* MISTLETOE! *chases her with a knife*

Mistletoe: *running, panting*

21) Equestria Girls songs are banned.

Me: But, but, but,

22) No stealing my lines!

Me: Yea don't steal my lines bro!

23) Nobody can steal my laptop!

Me: Especially BTR!

BTR: Why?!

Me: *shuts laptop* No reason!

24) When I want skittles, give me skittles!

Me: James Maslow, I want skittles!

James: *gives me skittles*

Me: *eating the orange skittles* I love this rule!


	3. 25-36

25) No turning any of the Wild Kratts characters into animals.

Me: But I want to turn Chris into a deer!

Chris: O.0 What?

Me: A red deer with green chest to tail!

Martin: Those don't exist!

Me: It's a fanfic!

26) Steal my candy, you get me 10x the candy you stole!

Midnight: Um, Magic can you poof up 2,000 skittles and starburst and all the other candy!

Me: GAH! *tackles Night*

Magic, Rose, Bolt, Thunder, Lightning: 0.O

27) MLP/LPS refences not allowed.

*flashback*

Me: Happy Hearths Warming Eve!

Everybody in my house in real life: What? 0.O

*2nd flashback*

Chris: Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Candy Cane and Cotton Candy!

Everybody in the HQ: Happy what? 0.O

Chris: ...

*3rd flashback*

Me in my red dress and headband with white mini high heels on: This says I'm a dog!

Every-OC and people from other shows: What?!

Me: *giggling*

28) Rose can't be more of a coward then Fluttershy and Sunil

Rose: I can't help it!

29) 'Sofia Kratt' isn't allowed to go on my Animal Jam account!

Sofia/Allison: :)

Kendall Kratt: 0.O

Me on AJ (Animal Jam): No Magical! Don't pretend to eat Snowflake!

Kendall and Sofia: O.O

30) Candy canes aren't allowed to be in my sight.

Me in a scary voice: But I love candy canes.

31) If at the castle, Sugar can't bark at the lions outside that are gargoyles.

Sugar: *barks at a gargoyle*

Me: Sugar!

Sugar: *stops and sits near Sofia*

32) Princess Ally Blueheart isn't allowed to punch Blake Cake when he gets annoying, then throw him into the dungeon.

Ally Blueheart: But, I, no!

Blake: :)

33) Drake and Josh theme song is banned.

Me: IT'S GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO RELIZE!

James (from BTR): The song is banned!

34) Twilight Sparkle and Ally Dawson have to do my homework.

Ally: Eh, I do it for Trish, Dez and Austin sometimes so yea!

Twilight: No

35) Any Disney Channel show except Gravity Falls and Austin and Ally are banned

Other Disney shows: Boo! Stupid rule!

36)No sibling parings like Krattcest! Ugh they're gross!

Me: EWWWWWWWW!

Melody: I hope people aren't doing that with Chase and I.

Chase: *nods*

Zoe and Zeke: Us too!

Logan and Ally: Eww I hope not!


End file.
